The Scaring of the Green
In The Scaring of the Green, an Irish police officer in New York, the current head of his clan, is being pursued by a Bog Hound from the old country. The Ghostbusters must stop the Hound, with the aid of a four leaf clover, on St. Patrick's Day!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Bog Hound Mayor's Wife Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Mayor Lenny Irish ghost Lieutenant Frump Deputy Chief O'Malley Janine Melnitz Slimer Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Locations Battery Park Waldorf Hibernia Firehouse Bronx Zoo Central Park Shamrock Florist Shop New York Botanical Gardens Plot A full moon shined in the night sky. Somewhere in Ireland, a Bog Hound emerged from a pool. It howled at the Moon and jumped into the Atlantic Ocean. In New York City, a limousine pulled up to a hotel. A women stepped out and inquired about a banquet. Suddenly, the windows on one of the floors above are shattered. Mayor Lenny complained from under a table as the Ghostbusters shot at one last Irish ghost. Lenny invited every important Irishman in New York to the St. Patrick's Eve Dinner. Egon studied his P.K.E. Meter and pointed the guys to the ice. The ghost threw ice at them and tried to run off in a turkey. Winston sneaked up on the ghost and trapped it under a glass bowl. Egon set up a Ghost Trap near the bowl and captured it. Ray proudly held out four traps. The woman that arrived was aghast at the damage inside and screams. Peter mistook the scream for a ghost, turned, and shot in her direction. The woman turned out to be the Mayor's wife. The Ghostbusters were arrested and sat in a prison cell. Lieutenant Frump mocked the Ghostbusters. While the mayor's wife was fine, her dress was vaporized. Deputy Police Chief O'Malley arrived with a job for the Ghostbusters. If they helped him, he would have the charges dropped and pay for the Mayor's wife's dress. O'Malley revealed a long time ago, the O'Malley Clan stole a pot of gold from a Leprechaun. The Leprechaun placed a curse on them. When there was a full moon St. Patrick's Day, a Bog Hound rises and carries away the head of the clan O'Malley. As O'Malley told his story, the Bog Hound arrived in New York. O'Malley stated it was St. Patrick's Day, a full moon, and he was the current head of the clan. The Ghostbusters were skeptical of his story. O'Malley then showed off a piece of hair of a Bog Hound, given to him by his great grandfather, who escaped the entity. Egon was still doubtful but Peter was interested in getting out of jail. Two old men on a park bench smelled something awful. The Bog Hound was right behind them. As they ran off, the Hound howled. O'Malley and the Ghostbusters heard it. According to the Chief, all Ghostbusters needed to do was find a four-leafed clover to defeat the Bog Hound with. Egon was still very skeptical about all this and declared science would defeat it. Once the Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse, Egon went off to bust the monster by himself and was overwhelmed in the process. Egon's Proton Pack failed him during an encounter at the Bronx Zoo and he climbed up a tree full of wild cats. Egon fooled the Bog Hound with a game of fetch and retreated into Ecto-1. The remaining Ghostbusters searched the city for a four leaf clover. Winston went to every florist, Peter went to the Botanical Gardens, and Ray went to Central Park and is interrupted by one of New York's Finest, landing him in trouble. The police officer thought Ray mocked his Irish ethnicity and tossed him into a garbage can. Winston left the Shamrock Florist empty handed and crossed it off his list. Egon drove past a partially eaten news van and picked up the trail again. Meanwhile, the Bog Hound rested in an alley and chased any car that passed by it. Egon found the Hound's pile of cars. Peter happily ran out the Botanical Gardens with a four leaf clover. Peter showed it off at the Firehouse but Slimer ate it. Everyone agreed to just blast the Hound with the equipment and Winston went to charge the Proton Packs. The Bog Hound found an advertisement for the St. Patrick's Day Parade and slashed it. A short time afterward, the monster found O’Malley and the Ghostbusters at the Police Benevolent Society float. The crowd quickly dispersed as the Ghostbusters tried to capture the Hound. It proved too agile and dodged the Proton Streams. It chased Peter up a pole. Winston and Ray's packs are disabled when the police float collapsed onto them. Peter was knocked from the pole and landed in the laps of Mayor Lenny and his wife. As the Bog Hound cornered O'Malley, Ray, and Winston in an alley, Peter took the clover off of the mayor's wife corsage. Peter confronted the Hound but the clover was made of plastic. Peter ran for it. Fortunately, Egon was able to capture the monster anyway when it blindly ran over an open trap. As a show of gratitude, the directors of the parade proclaimed the Ghostbusters as honorary Irishmen and were to be awarded by the honorary grand marshal, the Mayor's wife. After all is said and done, the Mayor's wife gets her revenge by pinning Peter. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 27 and 29, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Scaring of the Green" (1986). *Laura Summer recorded alone on August 29, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Scaring of the Green" (1986). *Michael Edens revealed the story evolved from story elements of the heavily Irish police department and the St. Patrick's Day Parade.Michael Edens (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Scaring of the Green" Visual Commentary (1987) (DVD ts. 01:35-01:49). Time Life Entertainment. *Originally, Michael Edens wanted to use a Banshee but one was already used in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?"Michael Edens (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Scaring of the Green" Visual Commentary (1987) (DVD ts. 01:57-01:59). Time Life Entertainment. *The episode takes place between St. Patrick's Eve and St. Patrick's Day. *This episode marks one of the few occasions Egon is very livid towards his companions. *The designs of the Bog Hound were loosely based on the Terror Dog from the movie.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc.Andy Mangels, Michael Swanigan (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Scaring of the Green" Visual Commentary (1987) (DVD ts. 02:47-03:10). Time Life Entertainment. *Michael Edens stumbled upon the legend of the Black Dog but chose to rename the episode's entity to a Bog Hound because it sounded better.Michael Edens (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Scaring of the Green" Visual Commentary (1987) (DVD ts. 01:3575-01:59). Time Life Entertainment. *Deputy Chief O'Malley mentions his clan was cursed by a Leprechaun. It well may be the one later encountered in Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" *The two old men on a park bench spooked by the Bog Hound is an homage to similar characters from "The Bullwinkle Show."Michael Edens (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Scaring of the Green" Visual Commentary (1987) (DVD ts. 06:51-07:08). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray reveals Chapter 27 of Tobin's Spirit Guide is titled "Botanical Specific Avoidance in Spectral Manifestations."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:49-7:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "You're forgetting Chapter 27 in Tobin's Spirit Guide. Botanical Specific Avoidance in Spectral Manifestations." *While at the zoo, Egon attempted to stop a lion by uttering "Ungawa." This was the word Tarzan used to communicate with animals. *When "Ungawa" fails, Egon mentions Johnny Weissmuller. Weissmuller was the sixth and most well known of actors who portrayed Tarzan. *When Peter returned to the Firehouse with the four leaf clover, Egon mentioned Cuisinart which is a brand for small kitchen appliances. *The June 30, 1986 script revealed there was one more scene with Egon chasing the Bog Hound. It took place at the Natural History Museum and involved the disruption of a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton.Edens, Mark and Edens, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 24. CPT Holdings, Inc. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:053-01.png ScaringOfTheGreen17.jpg ScaringOfTheGreen18.jpg Image:053-02.png ScaringOfTheGreen19.jpg Image:053-03.png ScaringOfTheGreen20.jpg ScaringOfTheGreen21.jpg Image:053-04.png ScaringOfTheGreen22.jpg Image:053-05.png Image:053-06.png ScaringOfTheGreen23.jpg Image:053-07.png Image:053-08.png Image:053-09.png ScaringOfTheGreen24.jpg Image:053-10.png Image:053-11.png ScaringOfTheGreen25.jpg ScaringOfTheGreen26.jpg Image:053-12.png Image:053-13.png ScaringOfTheGreen27.jpg Image:053-14.png ScaringOfTheGreen28.jpg Image:053-15.png Image:053-16.png Collages and Edits BogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StPatricksEveDinnerinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StPatricksEveDinnerinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StPatricksEveDinnerinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstonPeterinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitySkylineinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitySkylineinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BronxZooinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CentralParkinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PoliceOfficerinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ShamrockFloristinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BotanicalGardensinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ADForStPatricksDayParadeinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersVsBogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterLieutenantFrumpinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstonOMalleyRayinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode053.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode053Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode053Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode053Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode053Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary Category:RGB Episode